


[VID] Дорога на двоих

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: ББ-квест 2016 [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тизер для макси «И нет конца паломничеству». Гарольд и Джон в XII веке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Дорога на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [И нет конца паломничеству](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797694) by [Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016), [Madoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi). 



> Музыка — Ramin Djawadi музыкальные темы из фильмов Pacific Rim (2013) и Person of Interest (2011—2016). Фильмы — Неуловимые мстители (1967); Стрелы Робин Гуда (1982); Der Name der Rose (1986); The Count Of Monte Cristo (2002); Robin Hood (2010); Person of Interest (2011—2016); The Physician (2013). Футажи — Video Copilot Riot Gear и Evolution. Прочее — изображения и текстуры из Интернета в свободном доступе.

[Fandom Person of Interest 2016 — Дорога на двоих](https://vimeo.com/178922189) from [POI Dream Team](https://vimeo.com/user25727906) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
